


To see you win

by GreenPumpkin



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Ella goes voyerism for a bit, Ella watching Kit fencing, Ella x Kit, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Humour, I grinned all the time while writing this, Romance, a bit of sensual awakening, but who would not, first morning in the palace, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPumpkin/pseuds/GreenPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ella's first morning in the palace, and as she wanders around, she happens to run into the fencing training - putting Kit into a 'daze' again ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see you win

**Summary: On her first morning in the palace, Ella wakes up early and decides to go for a tour since she had been tired the other day. Sneaking cookies in the kitchen, she runs into the fencing training…**

**Genre: Romance, Humour, Fluff**

**Dislaimer: Nah, nothing’s mine. Like that could ever be the case. ;) Only the idea for this.  
**

**Rating: 12 and up**

** To see you win **

****

The first rays of the rising sun woke Ella up, tickling her nose. She yawned, and smiled while slowly getting up. It had been a long time since she had been able to sleep too tightly, and so long. Practically, once it had brought her into the palace, she had gone to her room, in fact just to take some refreshments. Well, she had ended up sitting on the bed, resulting in directly falling off to sleep. Out of fear to freeze to hard, she had stayed awake every night she had been locked in the attic, keeping herself awake with singing all the songs she knew of her childhood.

Now, there was not a single person to disturb her with shouting. Now, she could simply walk to the balcony, and look out. The world was awakening slowly, and so was she. She danced into the room again, and noticed a clock. It was only about half past six in the morning, but she had been sleeping since the afternoon. And as it appeared, it would take her some time to get used to sleeping later. She would never sleep as late as her stepsisters did.

On a chair, she saw a beautiful light yellow dress that had been laid out to her. Happily, she put it on, finding out it fitted fairy well, it was simply a bit loose even with the corset. She knew herself she should gain some weight, but the hard times were over now. Also on the chair, there was a little letter closed with the Royal Seal. She quickly opened it, and giggled when she read it.

_I love you, my sleeping angel. Get some rest, you’ve earned it yourself, but please know that I can’t wait to see you again. Your devoted apprentice, Kit._

She pressed the note to her breast and sighed. She felt the same, it had only been hours, bu she also could not wait. At that moment, her stomach gained her attention. Maybe she should find the kitchen first, and then go to search for Kit.

 

In her pursuit of the kitchen, Ella followed basically her nose, for she knew it would guide her. Soon enough, she made out the most magnificent smells of scrambled eggs, pancakes, freshly baked bread and milk. She went down further. Finally, she could see a lot of young men and women run about preparing breakfast. On a shelf directly beside her, she saw several cakes and cookies in a little basket. She grinned, looked around if anyone was watching, and took it. Goodness, how much time had passed since she had eaten sweets? She giggled, and tried the first one, and thought that she could almost cry, so delicious it was.

 

She kept wandering the palace, now. She came by many doors, many corridors, and sometimes she felt she was walking in circles. This place was just huge. A couple of time she went through a door and found that the inside contained maps of other kingdoms on the walls, and one time, she accidentally went into a large bedroom, some of the ornaments painted in the colours of the kingdom. Fine clothes hang on a chair, clothes that she recognized to be Kit’s. She blushed madly. This was his room. She should not be here, at least not yet. She blushed even more when she thought that in the future, she would most likely indeed belong here, and sleep here. Beside him. With him. She shook her head, and tried to guide her thoughts into different directions, but her mind seemed too fuzzy, too excited to do so. She let her eyes wander. On the shelves, she made out several books, not really ordered, showing that he would take them out very often to look something up. Beside the door, there was a small painting of a middle aged, dark haired, beautiful woman. _His mother,_ she thought instantly. He must miss her terribly. As a matter of fact, who would ever stop missing one’s parents? For there would always be times when you would think you need them, their advice, or just a smile that tells you it’s going to be just fine. She felt a knot in her throat and sneaked out of Kit’s room and closed the door softly behind her. She took another cake – citron, this time. It was simply gorgeous.

 

She kept wandering the corridors, until she heard loud noises coming from one of the bigger halls. Men shouting, the clashing together of rapiers, laughing. She followed the sound to an open door, and peaked in. As it seemed, in the morning there was held fencing training in the palace, and all of the guards participated in it. Well, not only the guards. Kit was also… practising. His fencing partner was the Captain, and from the way all of them moved, they would not easily give in. Also, she could see that they were all well trained swordsmen, from their fast reflexes and movements. She came closer without making a sound, curious and excited all at once. Would Kit win the duel against the Captain? Soon enough, she came to the steps which lead to the fencers, and smiled. She could now witness every tiny movement Kit made, how his expression was concentrated and excited all at once. Almost… boyish. Careless, happy, free. And she realized she loved this expression, among all the other things she loved about him. More over: she was getting to know him better. And she couldn’t wait for the future, the rest of their lives to happen, and to discover new things about him every day they would spend together. Her heart fluttered again, simply from looking at him fencing.

When he did a particular spectacular move, she couldn’t help but giggle, which made him notice her presence. His eyes found her, he smiled as if there was nothing else in the world – and immediately was distracted. The Captain used that for his benefit, and after merely a few seconds, he put the peak of his rapier onto his breast. Kit breathed out and let his rapier fall down.

“You were in a daze, your Majesty. All over again,” the Captain chuckled.

“ I am so…”

“Oh, don’t you dare. You are not sorry.”

Kit grinned, and drew through his hair with his gloved fingers. He then turned to Ella, who walked backwards behind one of the many pillars. It seemed like an eternity as he came closer and closer, and she could feel a slight tension, and swallowed. It was intoxinating, seeing the sweat on his face, the unruly hair, those from exercise shining blue eyes. Before she knew it, they just leaned with their shoulders against that pillar, and gazed at each other in wonder.

“Good morning, my darling,” he greeted her quietly. She couldn’t answer at first, she was too put off. Perhaps she should restrain from peaking into the fencing sessions in the future, then again, it was… pleasurable, watching him this way. A kind of pleasure she had never known before.

“I enjoyed watching you,” she whispered.

“I looked like a lovesick idiot…”

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“You did not. No discussion. I enjoyed it.”

What she more enjoyed, however, was their bickering which had started on the evening of the ball. It felt so familiar, as if they were children.

“Maybe you would enjoy it more if I would win,” he grinned, those blue eyes never leaving her brown ones.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind,” she breathed, their faces becoming closer. Their noses touched, and he grinned. She could smell him now, his breath, mixed with a little bit of sweat. But surprisingly, she found it not disgusting. It was… she was afraid to put a name to it. His had held her chin now caressing it, tantalizingly.

“You would not mind what?”

“To see you win.”

With that, he finally closed the distance between them, and kissed her. It started as very light, their lips simply lingering against each other, until he pressed her body against his, their warmth now combined. The kiss deepened, and she thought she would melt in his arms, and held onto him. Strange enough, she felt his own legs shaking. She smiled against his lips. With that she realized it was actually their first kiss – after that interrupted one yesterday there had been no other chance, for she had taken the Grand Duke’s horse who in turn had been forced to walk to his quarters. Thus, the two of them now shared this first time together. And from the way he sighed into her mouth, their tongues slowly circling each other, she thought that he enjoyed it equally. After a while, they broke apart, absolutely out of breath. Again, she blushed as he continued simply looking at her.

“Oh please, stop that, I am not able to think properly!”, she demanded with a twinkl in her eyes.

“I am not planning to stop gazing at you,” he whispered.

She grinned and caressed his cheek with her hand. It was all so new. Him being within her reach, and she would not have to run away. No, she would not run away from him, ever again. She was to stay now.

“Your Majesty, the session is not over yet.”

The demanding, yet amused voice of the Captain brought them back from their own little corner of reality, and Kit looked down to the ground for a moment.

“I will win for you,” he promised. With that, he walked away, but she held onto his hand for second longer, forcing him to turn around once again.

“Please know that you do not have to.”, she assured him. “I would surely like to see you win… But I would not mind to see you lose. For you will never lose me.”

They kept their gazes interlocked for what seemed hours for them, and with that both knew that their lives would begin properly, if he would win or not.

And indeed, Kit did win. After a few more tries were he simply couldn’t handle Ella being in the same room as he was and not looking at her. All the guards pretended not to notice when their king looked at them, but they kept sending joyful looks to Ella, whom they already seemed to admire. And so she stood there, cheered when Kit would manage to pull off a brilliant trick, and jumped when he did win. The Captain nodded to her, and smiled. Kit came back to hr, a servant taking his rapier from him and offered him a towel.

“How about I will just return to my chambers to refresh myself, and then we’ll have breakfast together?”; he suggested, and then, happily, saw the basket with cakes and cookies in her hands. “Despite you already having a bunch.”

“I would like that,” she said gently. He kissed her cheek, and caressed it again with his hand for a few more minutes. He couldn’t let go really, and she did not want him to. Finally, he took a step back.

“Until later, my love.”

He walked away. Later clearly could not come fast enough for her. 

 

Finis ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this in mind since I've watched the movie, the fencing scene was just so... I could just see before my eyes what would happen if Ella came along.  
> The yellow dress is sort of inspired by the dress the actress Charit Wakefield wore for er role as Marianne Dashwood in the 2008 adaptation of 'Sense and Sensibility':
> 
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/staticarchive/060f4b93c50b23ae369865dfe8a1b33907a71b9c.jpg
> 
> So i hope you have enjoyed reading this, and will leave behind your thoughts on this! :) Cookies and huggs always given ;)
> 
> GP :)))


End file.
